novacomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amon 2
Detroit, Michigan 2400 hours. ' ' A rainy night in suburban Detroit, the city is quiet, deadly even. A cemetery, well kept but intruded upon by a few kids, could not be more than 17 at the most. Something is wrong though, two boys ranging from 15 to 17 with a young girl that looked to be around 16. She is struggling against them signaling that she may be there not of her free will. ' ' “No, let me go you assholes!” the girl screams out to the other boys. ' ' “Sorry girly but you looked too good to pass up, and since you won’t give us any pussy, looks like we will have to take it ourselves.” says the older boy. ' ' She struggles to the point of scratching the boys, but to no avail as they restrain her arms. ' ' They proceed to rip off her panties and advance on her while she still struggles. ' ' Suddenly before they have the chance to start raping the girl, a flash of a dark orange-red tinged light startles the boys as they see an open grave with a dark figure poking out of it and onto the grass. ' ' “Wh-what the hell is that thing?” says the younger boy frightened by the event. ' ' “Bah, its just some asshole trying to scare us.” the older boy retorts. ' ' The older boy then walks up leaving the girl and younger boy alone a few feet away to look at the statuesque figure. ' ' “Heh, see it’s just some stupid prop.” the boy says turning towards the younger boy. ' ' “H-HEY BEHIND YOU!” the younger boy says with fright. ' ' The boy circles slowly around to find red glowing glowing eyes and a devilish hand grab him by his head pulling him up to eye level. ' ' “Hey, let me go dammit!” ' ' “You like causing fear don’t you, i’ll show you fear.” Amon says to the boy. ' ' Amon then proceeds to choke the boy until his windpipe is completely crushed into a mushy mess. ' ' “Fuck this!” the younger boy says as he tries running from Amon, but this is also a wasted effort as Amon easily grabs the boy with iron whips which cut into his feet as he tries to burn Amon with a torch from a nearby mortuary, but to no avail as he then proceeds to rip the boy in two. ' ' The girl then runs to the inside of the church to find safety from her ordeal while Amon finishes with the two. ' ' Amon then quickly grabs his head in pain, having something akin to an aneurysm which he only a few seconds later breaks from. ' ' “Ughh, huh? What the hell, what did I do?” Amon says calmly but instantly regretful of. “Well, they deserved it.” ' ' Amon then turns his sight towards the church to see about the girl. ' ' He steps towards its rather large wooden doors as he slowly open them both into a dramatic entrance. ' ' The church is old but is still inhabited obviously as the ghosts of past uses still linger, candles lit as well as the tidiness kept of it as one which is in no use would be littered with cobwebs and multiple creatures insignificant creatures which would churn the stomach of the squamish. ' ' Amon slowly treads to the podium to find an open book, it doesn't appear to have any biblical meaning though it does say information of multiple demons and hellish figures which would lead to it still being of a religious topic. ' ' Amon hymns in curiosity as he looks towards it pages where when he found it open, turned to a page with a creature significantly resembling himself in his post-transformation. ' ' “Out you herald of hell!” a decently aged man says as he swings what appears to be a sword at Amon only to be easily dodged due his old age. ' ' Amon grabs the sword out of his hands only to drop it from a searing pain in his hand as well as glowing runes upon the swords blade. ' ' “Who are you old man and what is this place?!” Amon says intently as he grabs the old man up into the air eye to eye with him with his other hand. ' ' “You ask me that yet you are the one invading my church.” the elderly man says calmly only to be dropped to the ground from Amon. ' ' “Grand-pa?” The young women from before appears before the two wearing a long robe to cover herself. ' ' “He is the one who helped me.” She says pointing at Amon. ' ' “Hmph, alright then, I suppose introductions are in order.” ' ' “I am Zedakiah, and this is my home, work, and place of worship. She is my grandaughter, Lily.” The man says with slight irritation on his face but still yet a calm disposition. “And you are?” ' ' “My name is…….” Amon struggles to recollect is old identity. ' ' “Ah, slight Amnesia is always a slight bother at first, but you will overcome that in due time my friend, I suppose you don’t wish to go by your given term of Amon?” ' ' Amon stutters in motion for a moment. ' ' “My name is Frank, and how do you know this?” ' ' “Ah my dear Frank, it is come upon my nature as of my rank to know the dominant forces in the burning legion.” ' ' “And what rank is that?” Amon asks questioningly ' ' “You will know when I intend for it to be known to you, but for now I am just a lowly old man.” ' ' “Feel free to wander the grounds, and don’t bother about any items you may break, Lord knows you would anyway if i told you, you should.” ' ' Amon then fingers multiple items around the church, though he does wonder about the blade he grabbed from Zedakiah earlier as it burned him a great deal, even though the flame he was attacked with by the boys had no effect from earlier. ' ' “Frank, come here, you may find this to your taste.” Zedakiah says as Amon steps to the location. ' ' Zedakiah and Amon travel down multiple feet below the church to some large thick wood doors that enter into a dark room, Zedakiah flips a switch to reveal an old armory filled with ancient swords and shields. ' ' “Primitive, I know but you have to see that I may be old but am no slouch to modern weaponry. ' ' Zedakiah then flips the switch up higher again to flip most shelves of weapons to reveal multiple firearms and high tech weaponry such as P90’s, AR’s, MP7’s and many more military grade weapons. ' ' “Looks like you’re ready for the apocalypse.” Amon quips. ' ' “Heh yes, something like that.” Zedakiah responds. Category:Page added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Amon